The training program is designed to provide instrucfion and the opportunity for discussion among trainees in the program, including new investigators, young invesfigators and post-doctoral students in public health and related fields. The training core will consist of three parts: A Seminar Series, Workshops focused on health disparifies, community based participatory research (CBPR), and Mentorship of trainees. The following are the Specific Aims that this Program seeks to accomplish